


Klangst and Break up Stories

by kei7sur



Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Multi, Voltron, bisexuallance, gaykeith, keithkogane - Freeform, klance, klangst, lancemcclain, vld, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kei7sur/pseuds/kei7sur
Summary: Klangst and break up stories I wrote in a mentally insecure period. I try my best to punctuate correctly, some happy endings.Keith Centric?!





	Klangst and Break up Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Klangst, Lance’s POV. The song is without any slashes and it’s called Hold On by Chord Overstreet.

Loving and fighting

//“Why do you have to shut everyone out?!” Lance yells. //

Accusing, denying

//“You’ve been ignoring me, it’s not my fault!” Keith’s eyes emit tears and they roll down his cheeks.//

//“No, I haven’t!” //

I can't imagine a world with you gone

//The door slams shut.//

The joy and the chaos, the demons we're made of

// Glass shatters. //

I'd be so lost if you left me alone

//Lance goes to find Keith.//

You locked yourself in the bathroom

//“Open up! Keith! Keith?” //

Lying on the floor when I break through

//“No no no, please, Keith!”//

I pull you in to feel your heartbeat

//“I’m s-sorry” Tears splatter on the tiles.//

Can you hear me screaming "please don't leave me"

//“Stay with me!”//

Hold on, I still want you

//“Y-you promised..”//

Come back, I still need you

//“Keith!!”//

Let me take your hand, I'll make it right  
I swear to love you all my life

//“You can’t leave me alone!”//

Hold on, I still need you

//“I love you!”//

A long endless highway, you're silent beside me  
Drivin' a nightmare I can't escape from

//“Hold on! Alsmost there!” Lance cries, sobbing.//

Helplessly praying, the light isn't fading  
Hiding in the shock and the chill in my bones

//“ If he dies, I’ll never forgive you!! Oh, K-Keith!”//

They took you away on a table

//“Please wake up.” //

I pace back and forth as you lay still  
I pull you in to feel your heartbeat  
Can you hear me screaming, "please don't leave me"

//Tan hands pummel a door leading to the hospital room.//

Hold on, I still want you  
Come back, I still need you

//“Keith..”//

Let me take your hand, I'll make it right

//“Don’t leave me...”//

I swear to love you all my life

//“I still love you..”//

Hold on, I still need you  
I don't wanna let go

//Screaming ensues.//

I know I'm not that strong

//Sobbing.//

I just wanna hear you  
Saying baby, let's go home  
Let's go home

//“Wake up...please Keith...”//

Yeah, I just wanna take you home  
Hold on, I still want you  
Come back, I still need you

//The heart monitor ceases.//

**Author's Note:**

> Uh....I’m sorry?


End file.
